If I Had Known
by Babyface2216
Summary: If I had known I'd fall for Bobby, I would have left. If I had known Bobby would fall for me, I never would've stayed. If I had known I would be ripped from Evelyn's arms, I would've hid. If I had known Bobby would leave when I needed him most, I would've hunted him down. If I had known losing him would hurt so much, I would've followed him to the end of the Earth.
1. First Meeting

I couldn't hear anything other than the sound of my brother's and my own heavy breathing and the occasional yells of our step father who was chasing after us. I screamed as shots rang out and pushed my little brother Mark into the snow to get him out of the way. When there was a pause in the shooting we stood up and started running again, I didn't know where we were going until we came upon the hockey rink that was usually packed full but was unfortunately empty leaving us nowhere to run to. I slid onto the ice, dragging Mark behind me, stopping as a scream left my lips. Looking down to where the sudden pain was radiating from I noticed that my stomach was bleeding profusely and didn't look like it would stop anytime soon. Whimpering I slid down against the boards trying to hide from the sight of the man as I tried to think of what to do to at least keep my brother safe. "Lexi" Mark whispered hands clasping tightly to the arm draped across my wound as I fought to remain coherent. "I'm okay Mark, I need you to do me a favor" I muttered pulling him close as heavy breathing and yells got closer and closer. "I want you to run okay? Run and don't look back, find Evie" I whispered before telling him the general address that I was pretty sure she lived at. "Run" I ordered shoving him away from me and watching him run along the edge of the rink until he broke out into a sprint in the direction I had told him. "Come out you little bitch, I saw your brat of a brother run off" Greg's voice screamed over the slight snowfall. I had to bite my fist to keep from making too much noise, as my body shook with shivers since all I had was sweatpants, boots and a thin white t-shirt that was quickly turning red. I hid as long as I could until the balding, sweaty man was standing directly in front of me looking down at me with a sick, satisfied smirk on his lips. I probably looked as miserable as he wanted me to be if not more. Wet hair, pale skin, bleeding, tear stained cheeks, purple lips and shaking, it was as powerless as he could ever possibly make me, now I just needed to stall him with the hope that Mark was getting help.

"Look at you, pathetic and helpless just like you should be" he mocked pacing in front of me as I slowly climbed to my feet using the boards to stay stable. "Go to hell faggot, the only thing I see that's pathetic is the fact that you're sweating so much after a little run." I sassed back not wanting to show him how terrified I was that he would leave me to die on the hockey rink. "That's a lot of shit coming from some little punk ass bitch who's about to die." He growled stepping closer as my body started to crumble from blood lose and exhaustion. "Excuse me, is there a problem here?" a deep voice asked from slightly behind me as Greg hid the gun behind his back. "No sir, just trying to get my step-daughter to come on home before she gets sick." He replied a fake polite smile plastered on his face. I whimpered pathetically as it sounded like the man was walking away until I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and I was slowly being turned around. "You alright girl?" a taller black guy asked as the shorter white guy looked me over eyes locking on the red spot of my shirt. "Boys, I think our girl here has been hurt" he pointed out jumping over the boards and standing with me on the ice, the other two men following his lead. "Now you wouldn't by any chance know who did this to you, do you Lex?" the guy asked as if we had known each other for some time. I nodded my head slowly leaning against the man as he whispered in my ear that everything would be okay now. "Who did this to you baby girl?" the other, smaller black guy asked kneeling down to inspect my wound, carefully peeling the cotton away from the spot. "Him" I muttered raising my arm just enough to get the point across that Greg had done it. "You shot my princess?" the black guy kneeling in front of me growled as he stood up and started walking closer to Greg who began backing away. "No, I didn't she's lying I would never hurt her" he started rambling as all three men advanced on him, it wasn't long before he had dropped the gun and ran the opposite direction more than eager to get away from the three larger men.

"I'm Jeremiah, you can call me Jerry though and this is my brother Angel and my brother Bobby" the smaller black guy introduced as they helped me into the car and we started the drive to Evie's. "You're the sons she talks about" I whispered leaning back against the seat as Angel put pressure on my stomach. "Little Jack is at home with Ma and your brother, kid is real scared for you" Jerry smirked softly as we arrived at the house and Mark was the first one out the door followed closely by the blonde that must be Jack and then Evie. "Lexi" Mark cried slamming into me sending us both to the snow as his arms wrapped around me tightly. "I'm right here, I'm okay" I cooed over and over again turning the white snow around us pink, until Evie finally convinced him to get up so we could get me inside into warm clothes and stitch up my wound. It didn't take long until I was sandwiched between Angel and Jack under layers of borrowed clothes and blankets. Mark was sitting directly in front of me with Jerry and Bobby while Evie was sitting in her rocking chair as the Red Wings game blasted over the TV. "Sorry about Bobby, he really gets into his hockey games" Angel apologized a flirty smile on his face as I turned to look at him with a small shrug. "I've seen him play before, so it could be worse" I whispered catching the Michigan Mauler's attention. "You've seen me play?" he asked eyebrow arched as I smirked while Mark started jabbering away excitedly about how our real dad had taken us to a few games just before he had died and just before Bobby had been kicked out of the league. Once Mark's talking died down the attention turned back to the game and I could feel myself starting to get tired so I carefully situated myself so I was leaning on Jerry with my legs on Angel as I drifted off to sleep everything finally taking its toll on me.

Evelyn's POV

"Ma, what should we do…I told Camille I'd be over soon and Angel's going to see Sofi" Jerry whispered careful not to wake the sleeping children that had ran into our lives a few hours ago. "Well…Mark and Jack can share a room, I'll clean out the spare room tomorrow for Lexi…for now Bobby why don't you take Jerry's place so she stays in the same position. Angel you should be alright to let her legs down." I whispered grabbing another blanket, and a bowl of chips along with a beer for Bobby, as the girl started shivering, I waited patiently as Bobby and Jerry switched out as carefully as they could barely shaking the teenager in their arms. Once Bobby got comfortable lying on the couch with Lexi between his legs still sound asleep I draped the blanket over both of them before turning off the lights. "Mark, if you want to follow Jack he'll show you where you can stay and make sure you're comfortable." I smiled at the boys leaving them to walk the rest of the way to Jack's room while I tucked myself away in my own room, a content smile knowing I was able to give more kids a chance at life. I could still hear the hockey game downstairs without the usual noise of Bobby which was slightly surprising. He never cared how quiet he should be but as soon as that girl showed up he was a completely different person, in a good way of course. I shut my lights off and drifted to sleep a happy smile on my face.

End Evelyn's POV

I don't recall when I fall asleep but when I woke up there was a different hockey game on the screen and instead of Angel and Jerry it was just Bobby who was happily watching the game one hand in a bowl of chips on the floor and the other resting on my stomach. I whimpered quietly as I tried to adjust slightly to see the game better which caught Bobby's attention. "Are you okay?" he asked quickly hands grabbing the blankets and pulling them back around us as I managed to get comfortable. "I just wanted to see the TV better" I whispered snuggling back into his body and the blankets happier than I had ever been before. "Get some more rest Baby Girl, you've had a long day and you need the energy to heal" he whispered his hand returning to its spot on my stomach as we both went quiet. "Bobby" I whispered playing with his fingers as his eyes darted down to me. "What baby" he returned letting me know I had his attention "why do you call me baby and baby girl...why are you being so nice to me…why aren't you treating me like shit, like everyone else" I asked quietly afraid to look him in the eyes. "I…I don't know…you're different Lexi, baby you don't deserve to be treated badly…there's just something about you" he sighed lacing our fingers together. "I don't know how to explain it" he added with a soft sigh as I nodded and the room went silent with the exception of the announcers on TV. "Goodnight Bobby" I mumbled already falling back asleep as he shut the TV off and pulled the blankets tighter around us.


	2. A Case of the Sniffles

"Good morning Princess" Angel grinned as Bobby helped me sit up before standing up and stretching, Mark quickly taking his place and curling into my side with a box of Kleenex in his lap. "Good morning, morning little brother" I smiled softly kissing the younger boy on the forehead as he flipped through channels looking for cartoons. "Good morning Lex, do you feel better?" he asked settling on an episode of Spongebob Squarepants. "I'm feeling alright, you sound a little stuffy this morning" I commented lifting my arm to feel his forehead a soft hiss escaping as it slightly aggravated my stomach. "I have a cold, Evie already gave me some cold syrup and told me to rest with you today." He answered messing around with the pile of blankets until he was also under them and tucked in beside me. "Alexis, we'll check your wound and see about getting you in a shower when Bobby and Jack get back from the store with more gauze" Evie commented moving to sit in her rocker and begin her knitting. "Evie, what are we going to do for clothes?" I asked quietly, we couldn't live in the boys' borrowed clothes for forever. "Jeremiah and Angel are going to take Sofi and Camille to the mall and pick out clothes for you two" she answered a smile on her lips as Mark and I both tried to tell her not to spend money on us but she wasn't hearing it. "I won't have you living here and not have some of your own things, and going to get things from your house is out of the question right now" she stated in a tone letting us know that the conversation was over. We all went quiet and watched the cartoons that played on the television.

"Ma, Jackie and I are back" Bobby's voice called as they both walked into the living room with several bags each and Evie stood to help them put the things away before they came to sit. "Alexis, would you like to shower now or wait until Angel and Jeremiah get back?" Evie asked kindly as Bobby sat on my right since Mark was curled into my left side. "I'll wait until they get back, then Jack and Angel can have their clothes back" I smiled at her before she walked back into the kitchen and Mark started looking for something new to watch. "Have you napped yet?" Bobby asked throwing his arm across the back of the couch and ruffling Mark's hair. "Nope, I've only been awake for a little over 2 hours Bobby" I informed and he only shrugged like that was irrelevant. "So? Have you eaten yet?" he asked next both Mark and I chiming in with a no as he stood up and walked into the kitchen. He reappeared about 20 minutes later with two bowls of soup, he handed them off to Mark and I before returning to the kitchen coming back with another two bowls for himself and Jack. "Thanks Bobby" Jack grinned taking the bowl from his oldest brother and beginning to eat it. "Angel and Jeremiah are home Alexis, I'll let you finish your soup and then we'll take a look at your stomach and get you in the shower" Evelyn called from upstairs as Jerry and Angel walked through the door each carrying several bags. We greeted them as they walked through the house and upstairs to drop the bags before they returned back downstairs. "Soup on the stove" Bobby said shortly between bites letting them both know there was food prepared for them. I finished my soup shortly before Bobby and Jack taking Mark's bowl when he finished also. "Here Lex, I can take them so you can go upstairs" Jack offered giving me a sweet smile before grabbing the dishes from my hand before Bobby helped me up.

"You're strong" I commented quietly as he easily lifted me into his arms barely jostling me as he walked. "You're light" he denied my statement even though I could easily feel the muscles in his arms and stomach through the thin long sleeve shirt he was wearing. "Ma, I'm bringing Lex to the bathroom for you" he called as we passed Evelyn in the spare room. "Thank you Bobby, now you get down stairs, I'll call one of you back when she's done" she said shooing him away before closing the door behind her setting clothes on the counter for me. "Let's take a look" she sighed as I removed all of the borrowed shirts and stood before her in my sports bra shivering at the temperature difference as she began unwrapping the gauze. I whimpered slightly as she got to the last layer and it pulled at the skin that was already irritated from the wound. "Well, it doesn't look too bad, I'm going to have you shower and then we are going to put some cream on it and rewrap to try and avoid any infection" she smiled softly patting my leg before standing up and walking out leaving me to shower. I started the shower before I finished stripping out of the borrowed clothes and stepped under the water whimpering as it came into initial contact with the wound but it slowly faded as I began washing my hair and body being very careful not to scrub too hard around the wound or get soap in it. The last thing I wanted was it to get infected and then have to explain to a doctor that I had gotten shot and tried to fix it myself. When the water started to get cold I shut it off and climbed out carefully, drying myself before slipping into my new clothes. It was another sports bra, underwear, sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. Simple but exactly what I needed, I pretty much lived in sweatpants and t-shirts so I'm really happy they didn't get extravagant with the choices.

As soon as I was dressed I carefully opened the door and started to waddle to the room Evie had cleaned for me to start a dirty laundry pile. Just as I tossed the clothes into the corner and went to leave Angel was by my side and picking me up to return me to the couch downstairs. "Thanks Angel Face" I sighed leaning my head onto his shoulder as he carefully walked down the stairs. "No problem Princess" he grinned kissing my forehead after he sat me on Bobby's lap since he was too engrossed in the movie on screen to move. "Hey Baby" he commented as I wiggled around until I was comfortable enough. "Where's Mark?" I asked looking at Evie who was in her chair knitting again. "Upstairs, Jack is teaching him how to play guitar" she laughed as some off sounding notes floated down the stairs. I simply nodded and curled in Bobby pulling the blanket up to my chin and closing my eyes, it didn't take me long to fall asleep to his heartbeat. When I woke up again I was alone on the couch and it had to be early morning since Evie was the only one walking around. "Good morning Alexis, how do you feel about banana bread and some fruit for breakfast?" Evie asked exiting the room and appearing shortly with a plate of bread, strawberries and orange slices. "Thanks Evie" I smiled digging into the food happily, having slept through dinner the night before. "Hey Ma" Bobby called walking down the stairs and into the kitchen where Evie was baking. "The boys and I are thinking of heading to the rink is it okay if Mark comes with?" he asked and my eyes dropped playing with the edge of the blanket trying to blend into the couch. "Just be sure he doesn't play if you start a game, you boys get too rough and he's still got a cold" she returned softly as Mark and Jack cheered from the top of the stairs. "Hey Baby Girl, don't look so down" Bobby sighed jumping the back of the couch to sit by me his arm around my shoulder as he waited for the other boys to get ready. I mustered up the best smile I could for him before turning back to the TV where the same episode of Days Of Our Lives was playing for the third time in two days. "How about this, when me and the boys get back I'll help you decide what you wanna do with your room" he offered, I knew he was just trying to make up for the fact that I was stuck in the house again while they got to come and go as they pleased. "Thanks Bobby" I muttered accepting his hug and watching with sad eyes as he and the boys walked out the front door and got in his car driving away. I laid down and pulled the blankets over my head letting sleep take over since I had nothing else to do, I was either banished to the couch or my room and since the boys had left I was stuck on the couch plagued with soap opera re-runs.


	3. Soap Opera Life

"Ma we're home" Jerry yelled as they filed in one by one stomping their boots, Jerry, Angel, Jack, Mark and lastly Bobby who had a proud grin on his face. "Man, you really going to call that girl?" Angel asked quietly, but not quietly enough because I heard and turned the volume on the TV up to drowned out their voices. I didn't know what Bobby said as they ran upstairs to change out of their wet clothes and get ready for dinner. "Hey Princess" Angel greeted sitting on the floor in front of me kissing my knee since it was closest to him. "Hey Angel face" I returned a small smile on my face as Jack and Mark came bounding down the stairs next each greeting me in their own way. "Hey Sweet thing" Jerry greeted hugging me from behind the couch leaving a kiss on my cheek before going into the kitchen to speak with Evie. "Kids! Time for dinner" Evie called from the doorway. Angel shut off the TV while Jack and Mark helped me walk to the dining room, it had only been two days since the shooting and since we had moved to Evie's but it felt like an eternity after being stuck in my room or the couch and needing help with everything I wanted or needed to do. Evelyn led us in a brief prayer before we all sat down for dinner and she started going around the table asking everyone about their day like usual. "Lexi, how are you tonight?" she finally got around to me and I was dreading my turn. "fine, same as the past two days." I muttered pushing my food around not really hungry, especially after Bobby had talked about the girl at the hockey rink. "Can I be excused" I sighed placing my fork down and looking at Evie who nodded slightly. Bobby was about to stand up when I stood on my own and glared at him "I can manage without you" I snapped gritting my teeth as anger flashed in his eyes and his grip on his fork tightened. I slowly and carefully walked myself up the stairs holding onto the railing as I went my breath coming in short pants until I made it to the hallway and rested my hand instinctively going to my side.

"What the hell Lex" Bobby asked coming to my side and easily lifting me into his arms and carrying me the rest of the way. "I was doing fine Bobby" I sighed crossing my arms as he sat me on the bed before sitting beside me. "Yeah? The tears in your eyes and the way you were holding your side said otherwise" he snapped growing angrier by the second. "What did I do Lex? Baby, why are you so mad at me" he questioned rising to his feet and pacing back and forth running his hand through his hair. "Are you going to call her" I finally asked my voice insanely quiet "invite her over, because if you do Bobby, I'll make sure I'm gone" I shrugged not sure how I was supposed to feel. "Is that what this is about?" he asked eyes wide in shock "Baby Girl, the only thing she's good for is a piece of ass if I'm desperate." He claimed taking a knee in front of me. "I hate sitting on the couch or in my room not being able to be with you guys" I groaned maneuvering so I could lay down under the covers. "I know, but you need to heal up, and we can't have you running around in case you hurt yourself again." He sighed lying beside me on top of the blankets as his hand ran through my hair. "I need to shower tomorrow, I smell bad" I scrunched up my nose glaring up at him as he laughed at me. "We'll figure something out, you get some sleep though alright?" he smirked kissing my forehead before walking out closing the door behind him. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving, I was really excited because this would be the first time Mark and I got a Thanksgiving meal and get to be with people that actually care. I shortly fell asleep with a grin on my face actually looking forward to the next day, even if I had to be stuck on the couch all day.

As soon as I woke up the grin returned to my face and I sat up carefully standing and walking over to the small closet to pick out my clothes for the day. Once I had my clothes I carefully and quietly left my room and headed for the bathroom which was thankfully open. I quickly did my business before stepping into the shower to wash up and get clean. "Baby? You in there?" Bobby's voice called from outside the door before it opened and I could see his shadow walk in and sit down. "So, we usually go play a game of hockey with some other guys around town on Thanksgiving, it's kind of a Mercer family tradition and I was just thinking, maybe we could talk to Ma and you could come with us" he informed his voice sliding through my ears as another grin slipped onto my face. "Do you really think she'll let me?" I asked over the water thinking we might be pushing our luck since it had only been three days. "We'll all be there, it wouldn't be fair to make you sit in the house, I mean you're obviously okay enough to walk around by yourself now" I saw his shoulders shrug through the shower curtain. "You should go grab me a sweater from my closet then" I said quickly finishing up my shower as he walked out. By the time he returned I had gotten dressed and almost had my hair dried. "Here you go" he smirked handing me a grayish sweater, I pulled it on over my long sleeve shirt and then pulled my sweatshirt on before sliding my beanie over my head and following him down the stairs. Now it was just getting Evie to say yes while the other boys got ready.


	4. Turkey Cup

"Come on Evie please…I promise I'll just watch" I whined standing by the front door as the boys pulled on their boots and grabbed their skates and sticks. "I'm sick of being stuck in the house…I'll sit on the sidelines and you know Jerry won't lie to you if you ask him what I did the whole time" I continued watching the woman who simply smiled with a nod finally agreeing to let me go with the brothers and watch. "Gloves ALEXIS" she called as I quickly returned grabbed the wool mittens from her hand and then went back out to Bobby's car squeezing myself onto Angel's lap since Jerry, Jack and Mark took up the backseat and Bobby was driving. It wasn't long until we were are the rink and the four older boys were playing against some other guys that had already been there, Mark was keeping me company since I couldn't play with them. "Look at you" a voice cooed as one of the guys from the other team skated closer a smirk on his face as he looked me up and down. "What are you doing sitting over here?" he asked "watching you get your ass beat" I smirked as Mark coughed to hide a laugh. "Now come on, maybe if you start cheering for me our luck will change, how bout that pretty girl" he smiled running a hand down my arm as I tried to hide my disgust. "Hey Baby, you alright?" Bobby called his face hard as the entire game paused to look between us. "You'd know if I wasn't, wouldn't you Bobby?" I smirked as he shrugged and skated over until he was leaning against the board right next to me. "She's yours?" the guy asked looking between me and Bobby eyes wide in surprise. "Get back to the game Phil" he said simply pushing the other guy away and following after him. From that point on it was more violent and rough until the other team gave up and left, Bobby hurling insults at them as they left the scene. "Let's go home, I'm starving" Jerry whined as we all climbed into the car in the same spots as before. When we got home the boys ran to change while Mark and I helped Evie set the table before going upstairs to lose some layers. I walked into the spare room and tossed my hat and gloves on the desk before pulling off my sweatshirt and laying it on the bed to replace once I got my sweater and my long sleeve shirt off.

"Hey Lex it's" Bobby's voice stopped suddenly as I clenched my eyes shut and quickly pulled my sweatshirt on over my tank top. "Hey Bobby" I greeted with a false smile trying to ignore the anger hidden in his eyes. "What's up?" I asked trying to keep my false happiness in place, none of them were ever meant to see anything and they definitely aren't supposed to know what happened. "Baby" he started softly closing the door behind him and walking towards me as I backed away my back hitting the wall as he leaned over me. "What happened, and who did it" he whispered running a hand through my hair his face void of any emotion. "Just drop it Bobby" I muttered trying to shove him away but he was like a brick wall. "I won't drop it Baby Girl" he returned but backed away anyway gesturing for me to walk out first and he followed close behind. Everyone else was seated and waiting when we got into the dining room where both our spots were still open for us. Evie led us in a prayer before we sat and started digging in the conversation between Bobby and I being forgotten for the moment as we all chatted and had a good time. "Ma, you ever get called back on that stuff at the courts?" Jerry asked everyone turning to Evie waiting for her answer. "They are doing an investigation, Mark and Alexis will stay here until then and if they deem their parents unfit I will immediately become their legal guardian" she smiled, everyone was happy, there was no way our parents would be seen as fit to raise two children. "What about getting their old stuff?" Bobby asked next, Mark and I had been getting by on borrowed and thrift shop clothes. "Well, I was going to call Detective James and see if he would escort you and the boys over there to help get their things tomorrow" she informed as Mark and I got up and hugged her both of us smiling happily.

Evie's POV**

"Evelyn, I'm sorry…I can't keep them away any longer…I need them to pack what they have and return to their parent's with me." Detective James sighed on the other end of the phone as my hand flew to cover the gasp that escaped my mouth. "There must be something that can be done" I whispered watching Jack continue to teach Mark how to play guitar and Alexis napping on Bobby and Angel. "I shouldn't tell you this, but we've wired the house with microscopic cameras and we're going to place a wire on Alexis, we're still going to try and get them away from that house Evelyn, but until we have evidence they have to return home" he explained as I tried to keep any tears from falling. "I'll be around tomorrow morning to pick them up, and I'd appreciate if you didn't say anything to them…they will run if they know" he added when I hadn't said anything. "Alright" I agreed softly telling him goodbye and hanging up the phone. I wiped my face and made sure I looked normal before going into the living room as I slid my coat on. "I'm running to the store to pick up some things, I shouldn't take long" I informed the boys before walking out the door and climbing into the van. If they had to leave in the morning I would make sure they were very well fed until then.

End Evie's POV

We were wrong, we were so wrong. Whatever the cops saw wasn't normal because here we were the next morning packing some of our things to return home with James. "James, come on man you can't let them go!" Bobby was yelling up a storm destroying anything and everything in his reach, usually Evelyn would be yelling at him to watch his language and calm down but she was busy being hugged by Angel and Jerry as she tried to stop the tears from falling. "You know what they do to them" he continued on as I helped Mark carry his bags down the stairs and set them beside the door. "Bobby" I whispered biting my bottom lip as all eyes turned to us. "Baby Girl" he sighed running over and pulling me into his arms as I buried my face into his chest wanting it all to go away, and wanting to stay here with them. "You gotta let me go Bobby" I whispered my voice catching as tears started rolling. Mark had already finished his goodbyes and was clinging tightly to Evelyn. "I don't want to" he muttered back tightening his arms around me. "Let go Bobby." I stated pushing him away and hugging the others before walking out the door with Mark latched to my side. "Hey James" Jerry's voice called stopping the man from climbing in the front seat. "Spend as much time as you can with them…please" he sighed sadly, he simply nodded getting in the car and driving off. I wasn't sure what to expect when we got to the house, I mean I knew there wouldn't be any welcome home banners or dinner made that's for sure. There was an unusual car in the driveway when James parked outside and there was also a black escalade much too nice to belong here. I smirked, they were planning on scouting us, that's why they called us back. "I want you to put this on, don't EVER remove it, it is shower safe." He ordered handing me a small ear piece watching as I put it into position. He looked down at his phone and smiled before returning his attention to us "Don't go blabbing to people, I can't let everyone know what I'd do to repay Bobby Mercer." He grinned escorting us out of the car and up to the door.

"Oh dears, where are your things?" our 'mother' cooed "In the trunk" I informed politely letting her hug me before Mark and I ran to get our bags and bring them inside. "Thank you so much Detective, it really is kind of you to bring them home safely" Greg smiled placing a hand on each of our shoulders as James nodded politely. "You have all of your things?" he asked looking between Mark and I who sadly nodded, even though we knew it was for show it was scary to think of what would happen as soon as he walked out that door. "Be safe, and don't make me have to find you again" he smirked waving as he walked out the door. "Get your shit put away. And don't bother showing your face until tomorrow morning" Greg growled shoving Mark into me. We quickly gathered our bags and jogged up the stairs into our room closing and locking the door behind us. "Lexi, I'm scared…what if they don't get to us in time if something happens" he whispered taking off his jeans and slipping into his bed as I pulled off my sweater and sweatshirt leaving him in boxers and a t-shirt and me in sweatpants and a tank top. We both kept our boots on because you honestly never knew what was going to happen and when you would have to run. Running half naked through the streets of Detroit during winter is a whole lot easier than running barefoot through the streets of Detroit any time of the year. "Don't think like that Mark…it's going to be okay, and even if the cops can't help" I paused pulling out the flip phone Jerry had slid into my pocket "The Mercer's can" I shrugged sliding the phone into the small gap between my bed and the wall, you couldn't see it unless you knew where to look. "You and Bobby huh?" he finally asked his arms folded behind his head a satisfied smirk on his face. "Not me and Bobby, he's got goals and plans, he's got a life going, he got that job at the factory, and he is building that car. Me, I got nothing." I shrugged keeping the conversation short. "He cares about you, he may not know everything but he deserves to know eventually." He sighed rolling onto his side so we were facing each other. "He can't know Mark, he'd go on a rampage, you know he knows everybody in this town" I continued trying to get him to think straight.


	5. The Return Trip to Hell

"You know he'll find out, it won't be long before they all come knocking and you can't move from house to house wearing a wire" he snapped and I raked a hand through my hair in anger. "I know that. But you heard James as soon as Greg and Beth are deemed unfit Evie becomes our guardian." I sighed, I didn't know what to do, there was nothing I could do…except tell Bobby before everyone else found out. "I need to see Bobby…I'm going to find a time and place to meet him and I'll let you know." I sighed pulling out the phone and dialing the number I knew by heart. _Hello._ Evie's sweet voice sounded when the ringing stopped I wanted to cry at her voice but I had to be quick. _Evie I need to talk to Bobby, please._ I whispered and I could hear her immediately call Bobby. _Baby Girl what's wrong?_ He asked his husky voice sending shivers up my spine, I would never get tired of hearing him talk. _We need to talk Bobby, soon. Meet me at the rink at midnight._ I whispered as footsteps sounded on the stairs. _Baby Girl what's going on?_ He asked again but the steps were getting closer. _Just do it Bobby, I gotta go._ I whispered shutting the phone and sliding it into my bra as the footsteps stopped outside our door. "I don't think you should cut your hair, if you cut it you'll just whine and complain" Mark stated making up a conversation on the spot as I flopped on the bed dramatically. "You aren't cutting your hair, so get the idea out of your head." Beth chimed as the door slammed open "I'm not spending $10 on a haircut because then I'd have to spend a $100 on makeup. Now get your asses downstairs" she snapped grabbing my long brown hair and pulling me off the bed. "And I mean all the way downstairs" she added as Mark and I stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen where Greg was standing with the door to the basement open and waiting.

I stopped so Matt could walk in front of me and screamed as Greg gave me a hard shove sending me flailing down the steps as the door slammed shut behind me. "We'll let you out when we get home from the bar, maybe" he called laughing hysterically. "Lexi are you okay?" Mark asked quietly his voice catching as tears slid down his cheeks. "I'm alright little brother, find the light, it's creepy down here" I whispered gritting my teeth against the pain radiating in my ribs. "Got it" he cheered as light filtered around us revealing the nasty basement, the moldy mattress and tattered blankets in the far corner where they always were. "What now Lex, you were supposed to meet Bobby" Mark sighed taking a seat on the mattress as I climbed to my feet and paced trying to come up with a plan. I didn't have to think long before the phone was vibrating in my bra. _Hello._ I answered quietly knowing if we got caught I was in deep shit. _They left, you need help or do you got it?_ James' voice sounded in my ear. _I got it, there's a window that I've used enough times, Do me a favor while I'm gone, get some food down here._ I replied at a normal volume since the house was empty. _I can do that._ He agreed before the tone sounded meaning he had hung up. Checking the time I grimaced time had flown way too quickly because in a half hour I'd be speaking with Bobby, a conversation I didn't necessarily want to have. "Give me a boost" I grunted sliding the window open as Mark slowly stood up raising me out the window. "Oh fuck shit, hell dammit" I muttered getting a face and chest full of snow. "You alright?" Mark called as I leaned back in "yeah, just got snow in all my places" I smirked gesturing to my upper body. "I'll knock three times when I get back" I informed before shutting the window and running for the rink.

I got to the rink and looked around not seeing Bobby or his car, I was starting to think I had gotten set up when he stepped out from behind the little booth on the opposite side. "Baby Girl, what the hell you thinking running around in wet clothes" he scolded sliding his jacket off his arms and onto me. "Locked us in the basement, I ran with what I had on me." I shrugged letting him pull me into him for added warmth. We just stood there him holding me in his arms slowly rocking us back and forth, in complete silence until his curiosity must have gotten too much. "What's going on Baby" he asked lifting my head "Bobby, there's a lot of people after me…even if…even if Evie gets custody there are going to be men knocking down the door to find me." I paused "They pay him a lot of money Bobby, and I mean hundreds of dollars a month for me" I whispered hoping he would understand without me having to flat out say it. "Baby, tell me it ain't what you mean. I swear to fucking god I will kill every last one of those sons of bitches." He started yelling throwing his hands in the air. "Fucking Aye Bobby, keep your voice down" I shrieked shoving him into the snow. "Look, I can get you names…but Bobby these are Class A people. You can't just go shooting them and no one gives a shit, you need a plan, no winging it." I sighed as the phone started going off. I looked at the time and who the call was from and whimpered. "I gotta go" I whispered handing him his coat. "Baby" he called running after me, he tightened his grip on my wrist and pulled me into his chest slamming our lips together in a heated kiss. "I've been wanting to do that since we met" he whispered barely pulling our lips apart to say it before sliding them together again. "I gotta go, Bobby I gotta go" I whispered pulling away and sprinting towards the house. I got back the same time the car was pulling into the driveway, I knocked on the window and dropped inside hitting the lights and crawling into the bed just seconds before the door opened and slammed shut again. "What'd he say?" Mark asked quietly "he flipped, I told him no winging it with these guys" I whispered "if this goes how it needs to go, he can't just be shooting 'em up, these ain't no street thugs" I added. "Here, they brought food" he smirked pushing a bag into my chest. It smelled delicious and it was gone within 10 minutes. "I don't know what we're going to do Mark…tomorrow is Sunday." I whispered getting scared, Sunday is when Victor Sweet always came over for dinner, and then I always had to spend the night with him and he would drop me off early Monday morning. "I don't know Lex...maybe it's time to take a page out of Bobby's book and just wing it" he joked trying to lighten the mood a little. "I guess we'll see what happens, get some sleep little brother" I sighed wrapping my arms around him as we got comfortable and drifted to sleep.


	6. If I Had Known

"Wake up, we need to get you looking presentable for Victor" Beth's voice screeched as she kicked my side sending both Mark and I flailing. "Let's go. Both of you" she snapped pushing and shoving until we were standing outside the bathroom. "You have 4 hours to clean up and bathe" she informed walking back down the stairs. "I'll shower second, since you have a lot more effort to put in" Mark volunteered going to our room and closing the door while I walked into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and stripped making sure I had locked the door before climbing under the warm spray of water. I took extra care shaving and washing my hair since Victor was very precise about what he wanted done and how. After so long it was a pretty easy ritual to complete in the time I was given. When I deemed myself clean I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy white towel around myself, making sure to grab all my dirty clothes before I walked out and knocked on the door to our room three times. "You smell good" Mark commented before leaving to have his turn in the shower while I put on lingerie and a robe before drying my hair. Once it was dried I realized Beth hadn't stated how I was supposed to have my hair and makeup so I set off to find her passing a now clean Mark on my way. "Beth" I called softly at the door of the kitchen getting her attention as well as Greg's. "You never mentioned how my hair and makeup are supposed to be" I informed quietly twisting my fingers together nervously as she thought. "Soft curls, and nude makeup. The clothes you'll be wearing are hanging over there" she snapped pointing to a bag hanging from the door. I grabbed the bag and returned to mine and Mark's room laying it across my bed before grabbing my curling iron and plugging it in so it could heat up while I began my makeup.

"What do you think he's going to make us do tonight?" Mark asked quietly after a while. I looked over to where he was sitting in his dress pants and white button up and smiled "I don't know Mark, but I hope it isn't anything at his house" I sighed ruffling his hair as I moved from my makeup to the curling iron. I started curling my hair giggling as Mark began singing and dancing around to entertain himself while he waited for me. We both turned towards the window when we heard a car door slam followed by the front door and then voices downstairs. "He's here" Mark sighed looking out the window where Victor must have parked. I shrugged and continued curling my hair "everything is going to be fine little brother. Just relax." I smiled picking up a white bow and using it to hold back my curled bangs where they met in the middle on the back of my head. I stood up and tossed off my robe so I could pull on the dress Beth had picked…it was a beautiful pink rose color with white accents. Once I had it on I checked my hair and makeup quick before pulling on my usual black boots and lacing them up. Once I was ready I caught site of Mark wrestling with the tie he was being forced to wear. "You know, if you learn to tie a tie you'll get all the bitches, when I say your allowed to date of course" I joked as I quickly did it for him before ruffling his shaggy hair. "Wanna help me slick it back?" he asked pulling out some hair gel "I saw you do Bobby's the other day" he added with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Come here" I smiled softly taking the tube from his hand and getting to work, it didn't take quite as long to do his as it did to do Bobby's but that's because his hair wasn't quite as long and he wasn't trying to watch a hockey game behind me either. "All done" I grinned using one of the bathroom towels we had brought in the room to wipe off the excess gel from my hands. "Alexis, Mark are you ready yet. Our guest is here" Greg's voice yelled up the stairs as if we didn't already know since Victor Sweet wasn't a quiet or subtle man. "You ready?" Mark asked holding his arm out to me in a gentlemanly fashion which I took with a shaky smile. "As I'll ever be" I replied before we began walking down the stairs slowly, neither of us excited for the night ahead.

"You look stunning Alexis" Victor clapped as Mark and I walked into the dining room where he was already seated with food dished out on all our plates. "Thank you Vic." I tried to be as polite as possible as I sat down between him and Mark as everyone started eating. It was odd not praying before dinner now so I grabbed Mark's hand and squeezed as we both said it quietly before beginning to eat ignoring the rude stares of our parents and the curious stare of Victor. It was a very tense silence that no one wanted to break until Victor placed his fork on his plate and stood. "You two, let's go" he stated beckoning Mark and I into the hallway where he grabbed his own coat before handing us ours. We pulled our coats on and followed him out to his car, Mark climbed in the back while I slid into the passenger seat buckling our seatbelts and staying silent as he began driving somewhere. It wasn't his house or his usual hotel, I knew that for sure, so I had no idea where we were going. "When we get to the building, you do not leave my side. Are we clear?" he asked his teeth grinding together as he pulled to a stop outside an old warehouse building. "Yes sir" we both whispered following his lead as he got out of the car and stripped off his jacket leaving it on his seat before locking the car and leading us inside. "Victor, you came? You're never here on Sundays." A man named Evan, who was usually guarding Victor, stated shaking hands with the man as we walked deeper into the building. Yelling started getting louder and louder and when we walked into a large room there was a massive circle of people surrounding what looked like two men fighting. "Welcome, to my fight club" Victor cheered arms spread wide, I pulled Mark into my side and glared at Victor. "What's the point of bringing us here?" I asked tensely not understanding why he would bring us now and never before.

"Because Alexis, it is time to see what you will soon help me run, and what your brother will soon be a part of." He grinned walking deeper into the crowd. "If you think my brother will do this you are dead wrong" I growled making him spin to face me a glare on his face. "You do not decide what happens, I do." He snapped pointing a finger in my face, until something, more like someone, in the middle of that crowd caught my attention. "Oh no." I gasped shoving around people the get closer to the center. In the center was two men, different from when we walked in and one of those men, was Bobby Mercer. "What's he doing?" Mark asked his voice seeming incredibly small in the packed and loud room. "I don't know little brother" I whispered grasping his hand tightly and pushing my way through the crowd in search of Vic. "What the hell is Bobby Mercer doing here?" I asked kicking the small table between Vic and I over spilling drinks all over the whores around him. "Owing. He owes me. And he can't pay. So he does this." He explained standing up and stepping toe to toe with me. "You see Alexis, your step-dad would be doing this too. Except he offered up something much sweeter, didn't he?" he smirked running a finger along my jaw. "Go to HELL" I spat shoving him away from me and spinning on my heel pulling Mark back to the center of the room with me. Bobby looked like he was doing really well, until a second guy jumped in and started helping the first. "What do we do?" I asked Mark, looking around for anyone who would maybe help Bobby. "Why are you asking me? You're the oldest" he replied cringing as Bobby took a particularly nasty hit to the cheek. "If I wasn't in a dress I would help him" I whimpered hugging the younger boy to me as we made our way to the door and out of the giant room. "We can't leave, but we can sit here and hate today" I shrugged sliding down the wall and throwing my head back moaning as it made contact with the brick wall behind me.

"The only days I haven't hated was the days we were with the Mercer's" he sighed lying down so his head was in my lap. "I know" I whispered biting my lip to stop any tears from falling. "Well, well, well, this is where you two ran off to" Victor's voice called as he stopped in front of us with some hooker on his arm. "Get up, and go get in the car." He ordered watching us walk out before he followed the whore still clinging to him as if she would get richer from touching him. I slid in beside Mark and held his hand as Victor began driving again, this time we did stop outside his house. "Go wait in the spare room. I'll be in for you after a while." He ordered barely pulling his lips away from the chick on his arm to tell us. "Better not plan on touching me before you shower. Actually, you stick it in that and it ain't coming anywhere near me" I muttered as I passed him following Mark up to the spare room he always stayed in. We walked in and flopped on the bed not sure what to do while we waited. We didn't have a chance to think of anything to do because Victor came walking in with some other guy. "Alexis, this is Jace…you'll be entertaining him tonight. Any complaints and you're parents will hear about it" he grinned spinning on his heel and walking out leaving Mark, Jace and I alone. "Let's go darling." He smirked a devilish smirk grabbing my hand and dragging me away from my little brother who buried his head in the blankets and started crying. He pulled me into a different room that looked well lived in and slammed the door locking it before turning to me. He motioned for me to take my dress off before he began stripping himself his eyes never leaving my body as the dress fell to the floor around me. I zoned out the majority of the time, and I'm almost sure I said Bobby's name several different times but the guy was so out of it he didn't notice, and it wasn't too long before he fell asleep and I pulled on my clothes before returning to the room Mark was in. "Mark, come on, I have an idea" I whispered shaking him awake and leading him over to the window. We both carefully climbed down and started running thankful that Victor was so confident he was okay that he didn't have guards to stop us.

It wasn't long until we got to the police station and we ran straight in and over to Detective James who immediately sent dispatch to the house before he took us to the hospital, they already had enough audio evidence, but he wanted to make sure we got a rape kit to get the guy who had slept with me. It wouldn't be long and we'd be back with the Mercers. "If you'd like to just lay down, I'll come get you when someone is here to pick you up" the nurse said kindly before shutting off the light and closing the door while Mark and I got as comfortable as possible in the tiny bed. I couldn't fall asleep, the fresh memories of the night running rampant through my head, Mark thankfully fell asleep easily. I squinted as the door opened and the bright light of the hallway filtered into the dark room, "Evelyn Mercer is on her way dear, it should only be another 15 minutes or so" the same nurse informed quietly before she shut the door again, blanketing the room in darkness. Less than the 15 minutes the nurse thought and I was waking Mark up as Evie and Jeremiah patiently stood in the doorway to take us home. I probably wouldn't have gone though if I knew Bobby wouldn't be there. I would've searched for him if I would've known before we left the hospital that he was gone. I wouldn't have returned to Evelyn's without him. If I had known I would've followed him to the ends of the Earth.


End file.
